Apparatus and methods described herein relate to cross-linkers derived from renewable sources. Such cross-linkers can be used to build molecular weight in polymers in a way that preserves and promotes renewable and bio-content without sacrificing the physical properties of the polymers.
Conventional methods of boosting bio and renewable content in polymers generally rely on adding polymers derived from renewable or bio-sources to petroleum-based polymers to form a mixture. Such methods generally do not link the bio-based polymers to the petroleum-based polymers chemically, or use cross-linkers that are themselves petroleum-based. Cross-linkers derived from biological or renewable sources are needed to improve the physical properties of bio-based polymers.